


will you be my valentine?

by si9nal



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Fluff, For the most part, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, a majority of the story is told from haks pov, eric cries a lot, hyunjae is such a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/si9nal/pseuds/si9nal
Summary: It's Valentine's day and everyone's hearts seem to fly in different directions. Chaos ensues.orSangyeon likes Chanhee, but Chanhee likes Changmin, but Changmin likes Sunwoo and Sunwoo likes Eric, but Eric likes Juyeon and well.. Juyeon likes Jaehyun, but Jaehyun likes Jacob who likes Kevin and Younghoon just really likes Changmin. Haknyeon is the unfortunate crush therapist.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	will you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> title from true valentine by weki meki

It is February first, meaning that Haknyeon is going to be getting a lot more visits to his spot in the library. It's a dumpster fire, if he's being honest. Haknyeon is the innocent bystander who tries to help as best as he can, but all he can really do is watch as it bursts into flames, not even calling for any help because he _is_ the help. 

To his luck, none of his friends stop by for the first couple of days and if they do, it's to ask a simple question. 

_"Do you think Juyeon would appreciate Hello Kitty pencils?"_

_"Have you seen Jaehyun with Jacob lately?”_

All to which he answers with his best ability and his valuable time comes with a price. Haknyeon only asks for compensation in the form of food, whether it's his favorite snack from the vending machine or more delicious bread from the little bakery around the corner.

But then three days pass and the visits become more frequent and longer, leaving no room for Haknyeon to read The Odyssey for his literature class during his precious time at the small library. Ten days until Valentine’s day and Sangyeon is coming towards him with knitted brows and a box of pepero.

“Hak.”

“Sangyeon.” 

The older playfully rolls his eyes, sliding the box of chocolate sticks over to his friend. Haknyeon lazily opens it as he waits for Sangyeon to drop the ball. 

“I really really like Chanhee. I mean his little waist, the pink hair he refuses to dye back to brown despite the teachers on his ass about it and oh my god, his lips.” Haknyeon quirks a brow at him. He’s heard this before, he knows Sangyeon likes Chanhee, knows Chanhee doesn’t have any room in his heart for Sangyeon and he feels uneasy at the thought of his friend finding out the hard way.

“So? I know all of this already. Did you just need someone to rant to about how pretty he is or?” Which Haknyeon really wouldn’t mind, even if Chanhee isn’t exactly his type. He watches as Sangyeon lets out a big sigh, hands sliding in and out of his pockets.

“Well, you know how he blew me in the bathroom two months ago.” Yes, Haknyeon knows and he wants to beat Chanhee’s ass for being such a whore, he doesn’t mean it, of course, but for god’s sake, self control is a thing. He just nods, subsiding the anger.

“I just thought it was simple infatuation because I mean, that was really hot. But then we became desk mates and I found myself falling for him.” He listens as Sangyeon lists various things he’s grown to love about Chanhee and it pains Haknyeon to know the sad truth.

“But lately, he’s just been spacing out. Like all the time and I’m worried, but I don’t know if it’s my place to ask.” He’s busy daydreaming about Changmin. He wants to say. That Chanhee had come to him a week ago, telling him about fantasies, whether they were lewd or cute or romantic, Haknyeon got to know it all. 

The guilt weighs down on his shoulders, so he lets Sangyeon know with a slight hint, the most vague solution to his small problem. “What if maybe.. He’s crushing on somebody else?” He’s proud of how it comes out, smooth and easy. Haknyeon pretends to occupy himself with the statistics worksheet in front of him because he can see Sangyeon's face contort into something hurt out of the corner of his eye. 

The next day there’s an incident that leaves Changmin marching straight to his spot in the library, read as: his love clinic. “Haknyeon!” The older boy is generally loud about his appearance as he gently sets down a small container of matcha macarons. “This is going to be one hell of a story isn’t it?” Haknyeon questions with his eyebrows raised, slowly taking the sweet treat with an internal bliss, these are his favorite after all.

“So, I’m sitting there.”

_Changmin is indeed sitting there, to be more specific, he’s sitting in the hallway and doing his psychology homework. It’s one of those good days where he just can’t seem to wipe the smile off of his face._

_He thinks of Sunwoo, how he fell asleep in class today and drooled a little, that was probably the highlight of his day. Probably being used because on top of that he had aced his business test that he was worried about._

_Sunwoo is his best friend of three years and Changmin’s had this crush since forever, there’s just something so special about him. The way his nose scrunches up when he laughs, how he’s so passionate about what he does and maybe his piercings are something Changmin obsessively enjoys._

_The simple serotonin boost he gets when Sunwoo runs up to him, it shines a light on the older’s face and he loves Sunwoo, he’s in love with him. “Hyung!” There’s that smile again, Changmin’s heart skips a beat._

_“Yes, my favorite?” Sunwoo laughs at the name, playfully shoving him. “Here, I got this for you.” He hands him a carton of strawberry milk and Changmin can’t help but blush, it’s his favorite kind._

_“T-Thank you.” He’s shy all of a sudden, not wanting to put the precious carton of flavored milk down. He opts for holding his hands in front of him, maybe in a flirtatious way and if he bats his eyelashes, Sunwoo doesn’t notice._

_“No problem. Do you know if Eric walks home with Juyeon?” He says and it breaks the sweet, sweet feeling in the air, Changmin’s hands dropping to his sides. He feels his whole demeanor crumble at the mention of the American boy._

“He asks me about Eric! Can you believe it?” Changmin huffs, crossing his arms over the table. Haknyeon stifles a laugh as he gestures for him to continue since there are macaroons stuffed in his mouth.

“It’s cause I’m friends with Juyeon. So I told him that they do walk home together because well.. They do.” He sighs, feeling defeated with a pout on his face as he traces the front cover of a book.

“I don’t see the problem, he just asked about Eric.” Haknyeon shrugs, not sure of how to consult this certain conflict. “It is! Because he has a crush on Eric and god, how I wish I could have Sunwoo pine over me like he does Eric. I don’t even understand it either, especially when Eric obviously is obsessed with Juyeon, he’d have to take the hint, right?” Changmin rants, now a deep frown on his face as he thinks of his love interest’s love interest.

“That’s not the smartest thing to say. Shouldn’t you be getting the hint too, then?” Haknyeon laughs just a little, how his brain conjured up that smart ass remark, he has no idea. "Shut up! I'm never buying you anything again.” Changmin kicks him under the table making the younger whine, maybe he should be glad he’s not biting like he usually does.

“I’m just being truthful.” There’s a beat of silence before a light bulb goes off in his head. “There’s that one Younghoon guy, the one that sits at our table. He’s friends with Jaehyun, he’s pretty cute, maybe you should switch it up.” Haknyeon feels rather smart, it’s the perfect time to bring it up.

“Kim Younghoon? Hm, he’s my class president, but he’s too quiet, not really my type.” Haknyeon deflates. Well, there goes that solution. If he doesn’t successfully pair up one couple, his head will definitely explode. 

It is now eight days until Valentine’s day and he’s got Sunwoo storming into the library with a bottle of mango juice in hand. The way the latter sits down in his chair is a telltale sign that he’s very irritated, but Haknyeon decides to let him open up about it before asking any questions.

“Thank you, Sunny~” Sunwoo gives him a harmless glare. “I told you not to call me that.” The older just shrugs as he opens up the bottle, he’s actually quite thirsty. It’s not until Haknyeon writes three paragraphs analyzing some rhetorical appeals and has finished half of his juice, that Sunwoo speaks up. 

“Don’t you think Juyeon is just a little too nice?” He counters and Sunwoo’s lips are in a straight line. Haknyeon ponders a bit on the question, about to give his answer, but the other boy speaks up again before he even opens his mouth. “He’s annoying and Eric’s always clinging to him. I don’t like that.” 

Although it takes time to coax Sunwoo to say anything openly about how he’s really feeling, when he does it’s always honest and straightforward, like now. Haknyeon’s eye twitches at the three broken pencils right in front of Sunwoo, who probably was busy breaking them while they were sitting in silence. He is now going to have six new short pencils, thank you Sunwoo.

The younger had a habit of breaking things when he was upset or angry, when they were children and up to now, as you can clearly see. He takes pride in knowing all of his best friend’s weaknesses, his strengths and little quirks like these, even if they annoy him to no end. 

Haknyeon thinks that if he really wanted to join in on the fun chaos circling their friend group, he’d rekindle his old crush on Sunwoo. But it seems unrealistic, Sunwoo’s never seen him in that light and Haknyeon’s fine with their current relationship, so he decides against it. He has no problem with being single, he finds it more entertaining to meddle into his friends’ love lives instead.

“I really don’t have any advice for you, Sunwoo. Juyeon’s like Eric’s favorite person, so unless you kill him or something, he’ll probably continue to stick onto his dearest hyung like a leech.” Haknyeon gives his frank opinion on the situation and this seems to upset Sunwoo as he breaks another pencil.

“Okay, I think that’s enough pencil breaking for today.” The older speaks to him as if he were a kindergarten student and the tone makes Sunwoo breath out of his nostrils like some angry bull. “I think you and Changmin would look real cute together, best friends to lovers trope.” Haknyeon sneakily slips in after clearing all pencils from Sunwoo’s view.

The dark haired boy scoffs. “No thanks, he’d look better with Younghoon, pretty sure hyung likes him.” Well, at least someone agrees with him. Sunwoo just lets out a sigh, one that signals crying because after anger, comes sadness.

“Oh, come here, you big baby.” He stomps on his foot and Haknyeon yelps, but the boy makes no movement to reject the hug as he cries into his best friend’s shoulder.

Another successful day as a love doctor. Or maybe not really.

Day nine and he has Younghoon stalking over to him with a delightful tub of strawberry ice cream. Haknyeon can't help but to show his surprise, gasping as the older boy sets it down. “Where’d you get this?” He asks, very excited to eat the cold, creamy treat in front of him. 

Younghoon just shrugs, being all nonchalant as always. “Being class president has its perks.” And this is why Haknyeon loves being the romance therapist, sure trying to make all of his friends happy on their path to love deals a great deal of stress onto him, but the food. _The food._ He’d have to be a fool to say no to any of it.

“Anyway, nothing special today, just wanted to talk about Changmin.” There’s a little smile on his lips, the dreamy kind of one when you know you’re in love. But then that person is in love with someone else. There’s a big sigh as he digs into his ice cream. 

He listens to ten minutes worth of details about Changmin, how he always wears the cutest sweaters over his uniform and that he’s so tiny, but in reality Younghoon’s just a giant. Haknyeon is eating his ice cream awfully slow because even with the hazy smile, there’s a sad feel to his words.

“I… know he doesn’t like me back, but something about him just makes it hard to forget, you know?” Younghoon props both his elbows onto the table and holds his face looking off into the distance. Haknyeon chokes on his ice cream at this new information and his friend looks at him in concern.

“I-I’m fine.” He huffs out, sipping on some water to ease the pain in his throat. “Say that again, I don’t think I understood you correctly.” Haknyeon says because he would like to make sure that this is real and not just him hallucinating, so he can pretend everything is okay.

“I know Changmin doesn’t like me back?” Younghoon questions, raising a brow in suspicion and thank god. The way Younghoon had been pining over Changmin so solemnly and silently, Haknyeon was beginning to think he had developed hanahaki disease. 

Haknyeon settles both hands on his shoulders, looking Younghoon straight in the eyes. “Hyung, I’m so proud of you, accepting your fate and all.” The older laughs, shoving Haknyeon away from him. “How’d you know though?” He asks, curiosity peaked.

“You know the way I look at Changmin when he’s not looking? That’s the way he looks at Sunwoo.” There’s a bitter smile on his face, Haknyeon frowns. “Oh, don’t get all Shakespearean, you mope. Have some ice cream.” He slides the tub over to Younghoon, most of it had melted, but Haknyeon thinks it’s even yummier like that.

His friend gives him a genuine smile. “Thanks, Hak.” The younger just smiles fondly, feeling oddly happy with his work today, even if he had no part in helping Younghoon realize his crush was unrequited. 

Haknyeon considers today a success, more or less.

Valentine’s day is growing nearer, five days left now. Unfortunately, his little office at the library is closed today, a demand from Sunwoo. He insisted Haknyeon tag along to his trip to the grocery store after school.

“Remind me why I’m here again?” He asks as they stroll through the long aisles, Sunwoo searching for something that Haknyeon can only assume are Valentine’s chocolates, corny ones.

“Because I have to get the perfect Valentine gift for Ericie!” Sunwoo says, excitedly stopping by the section with chocolate covered strawberries, freshly made in pretty containers. “Really? Ericie?” Haknyeon asks, arms crossed, maybe just slightly amused. 

“Yeah, I know, sounds silly, but when he’s actually paying attention to me for once, he gives me this super bright smile.” The latter can see the warm smile on his face, Sunwoo’s all giddy thinking about it, he knows and he just laughs. “You think he’d like these?” He asks, picking one of the receptacles up. 

“They’re pretty, just like ‘Ericie’” Haknyeon teases and successfully dodges a punch from his best friend. “What kind of gift are you planning to give out to him?” He questions some more as Sunwoo decides to pick up the strawberries as they walk down some more aisles, just browsing now.

“I swear if you make fun of me, something bad will happen.” Sunwoo warns with no real malice, then continues. “But I wrote him a song, got Chanhee to sing on it ‘cause you know he’s got that pretty singing voice, transferred it to a CD, gonna put it in with the letter and then on top of that, all of his favorite sweets.” Haknyeon pretends to faint, head lolling to the side as his eyes roll back.

“That’s so sweet, I think my soul left my body. I don’t remember you being this sentimental, even back when you had that big crush on Sugyeong in grade school.” He notes remarkably, instead of mocking his corniness. Sugyeong being a very pretty girl Sunwoo just happened to accidentally trip during recess, she was a moody brat and he liked that because well, he’s a weird boy, he was then and he is now.

“You think? I.. I feel like it’s too much, especially since I know he’s up Juyeon’s ass all the time, but I don’t know. Even if it’s unrequited, at least I’ll get to know, right?” 

“Right.” Haknyeon notices how Sunwoo doesn’t directly address that his love is a hundred percent unrequited, it hurts to think about. So he decides not to add anything else on, the wound will fare just fine without salt pushing into it.

That afternoon they leave with a bag full of sweets, some for himself and some for Eric The Beloved. Haknyeon does his best to ignore the looming sadness that came after Sunwoo’s little confession.

Lunch the next day seems odd, there’s a tension in the air that seems to only float around Kevin and Jacob is oblivious to it. Haknyeon observes as best as he can while also feeding himself his lunch, him and Younghoon are the only reserved ones, everybody else is loud and restless.

He watches as Jaehyun sneakily grabs Kevin’s hand on Jacob’s shoulder and peels it off, opting to put his own hand there, but the oldest is too engrossed in a conversation he’s having with Sangyeon to care or notice. Jaehyun makes lovey eyes at Jacob, trying to get his crush’s attention and it works for the most part, his arm now linked through Jacob’s.

Kevin is fuming, shoveling food into his mouth angrily and Haknyeon tries his best not to laugh. They joke together, while Jaehyun openly flirts with him, whether it’s obvious or not, you can see it in his face.

“It would be fun if you taught me how to play the guitar, Cobie.” He giggles, there’s a strange closeness between them, one that probably shouldn’t be there. “That would be fun! When are you free?” Jacob asks, a genuine smile on his face, unaware of his best friend’s true intentions. It seems to be the last straw for Kevin as he pulls his boyfriend to face him, not leaving any time for Jaehyun to plan the date.

Haknyeon looks to Jaehyun’s left to see Juyeon solemnly looking over, he probably knows too, but there’s a whiny Eric clinging to him and a pissed off Sunwoo right next to him with a hopeful Changmin to his left, trying to get Sunwoo to look at _him_ for once.

It’s always this same chaos everyday at the table, but for some reason, it just seems more intense today. Haknyeon assumes it’s because Valentine’s day is coming up real soon and everybody’s anxious about their confessions, the thought depresses him.

When he looks back at Jacob and Kevin, they’re walking out of the cafeteria, leaving a rather unamused Jaehyun behind and Haknyeon being the curious boy he is, goes to follow the couple out as secretly as he can.

They find their place at a secluded area in the library, a spot where Haknyeon can hide perfectly while still being within listening distance. He places a book in front of him and then gets ready to eavesdrop.

“You know Hyunjae likes you, he shamelessly flirts with you and you just feed into it by saying nothing! Like, really? Giving him guitar lessons?” Kevin scoffs, arms folded across his chest as he looks to the side, taking a seat in a bean bag and Haknyeon can tell he’s had quite enough, he looks tired.

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t know and second of all, Jaehyun’s my best friend, you want me to stop hanging out with him just ‘cause you’re jealous? Give me a break, Kev.” The older rolls his eyes, still standing and because Haknyeon forgot to put his glasses on in the hurry to accompany his friends, uninvited, he doesn’t see the bitter tears that lie on Kevin’s waterlines, struggling to escape.

“You know that’s not the case! I always let you hang out with Sangyeon whenever you want to, but Jaehyun likes you. _He has a crush on you, Jacob._ Do you think I’m comfortable with letting my boyfriend go out alone with a guy that has a crush on him?’’ Kevin seethes, hands gripping the sides of the bean bag so tight, Haknyeon’s afraid it will burst. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t wanna come out to our friends.” He shrugs as he continues and Haknyeon feels.. strange, Jacob’s never really been like this before, he wonders what had happened since the last time they talked for his demeanor to sound so cruel, harsh, _cold_. “I mean no wonder Jaehyun flirts with me, he still thinks I’m single.” The whole sentence makes the dam break and Haknyeon wants to punch the shit out of Jacob.

“You’re such a fucking asshole, Jacob.” Kevin finally gets up, tears streaming down his face as he runs out of the library. “Kevin, wait!” Jacob sighs deeply, running his hands through his hair, when he should be running after his boyfriend instead. “That was a real dick move, don’t you think?” Haknyeon sneaks up, pretending as if he were just scanning the books on the shelf, his finger moving over the spines of them.

This seems to startle Jacob as he jumps back in surprise. “H-Haknyeon?” He stutters out, apparently embarrassed once he realizes that he probably heard their whole conversation, or more like their argument.

“I know, I just.. He doesn’t want to tell anyone, I get like maybe being closeted with his family, but our friend group? Where we’re all some form of gay and he’s still irrationally scared, I just don’t get it.” He slumps down onto the bean bag Kevin was once sitting in and tips his head back, Haknyeon sees the bags under his eyes and goes to sit next to him.

“Come on, Jacob, you have to understand from his point of view. Doesn’t matter who you know, coming out can still be really scary. You know, it took Sunwoo three years to tell me he was bi after he realized? Then another two to let you guys know and I was his gay best friend, me, I’m gay and he was still terrified to come out to me.” He tries to reason with the older and he sees his eyes soften, sinking even further into the bean bag and groaning into his hands.

“I really am such a big jerk, aren’t I?” Jacob is pouting now, looking over at his friend. “No, of course not, you just were growing impatient, we’re all teenagers, no one expects you to be perfect, but maybe you should apologize to Kevin. He’s probably ran off to Juyeon, hopefully he’s still crying by the time you get there, you know how distant he can be post cry.” Haknyeon laughs, patting his shoulder and Jacob seems barely affected on the outside, but he knows that poor guy can make anybody’s blood boil. Hey, that’s what Juyeon gets for being so hot.

The couple come to his clinic after school with iced tea and a sandwich, Haknyeon just squeals, taking the food greedily as his stomach grumbles. “Welcome to couple counseling, how may I help you?” He says in his best customer service voice. 

Jacob and Kevin exchange a look before breaking out into laughter. Haknyeon would laugh too, but he’s got a mouthful of this delicious sandwich, so he just stares at the two lovers devotedly.

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping us out, I appreciate it.” Jacob gives that all-star smile, except it’s genuine and Haknyeon smiles back. “Even if you were being a nosy little shit.” Kevin remarks, throwing a notebook at his head.

“Well, I’m the only one who knows, plus I set you two up together, I think I deserve to know if there’s trouble in paradise.” Haknyeon shrugs, like he hadn’t just implied that just because he set them up, he should know every little detail about their relationship, but it’s really only a joke.

“Yeah, well then, I guess you should know Cobie here gets jealous when I talk to Juyeon ‘cause he’s my ex from middle school.” Kevin glares playfully at Jacob, while he scratches the back of his head, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh, Jacob, you’d have to be a fool to not know that Juyeon’s absolutely smitten with Jaehyun.” Haknyeon says, sipping on his iced tea. Both of their eyes practically fly out of their sockets at his words.

Kevin is a spluttering mess, can’t get past the words “Juyeon and” while Jacob is just at a loss for words. “Wait, Kevin, I thought you knew?” The youngest asks, eyebrows raised.

“No, I’d be damned, if I let that brat get his grubby hands on my hot ex-boyfriend.” 

“Hey!” 

“Oh, Jacob, you’re the hottest, but Juyeon, he’s hot, ex or not.” Kevin says, hands cradling his boyfriend’s face. “Would you be so happy if I called Hyunjae pretty?” Jacob says, only half serious, but he sees Kevin’s face change. “That’s what I thought.”

Haknyeon finds the both of them silly, crazy even as he watches the couple get into a harmless fight that ends in giggles. All he feels is content and after days of miserable dread, this feels nice.

There are ten smiling faces that hold hope in them as they open their lockers. Only to be faced with utter confusion, with the exception of one couple. Some people get more than one and others have a locker so full with gifts and sweets, it all spills out once opened.

Haknyeon chews a pencil nervously in an empty classroom, anxiety eating away at his stomach. _No way is anything going to turn out fine today. It’s going to be an absolute disaster, blood will be shed._ He thinks to himself as he hears multiple footsteps and sees several other bodies entering the room.

It’s complete mayhem. Voices shouting across the room, just an array of befuddled faces that make Haknyeon want to pass out on the spot, but he keeps his ground. This is his play area after all, he should be in control of it. 

“Everybody, calm down! Let’s be civilized about this, yeah?” Everybody seems to get quiet, hands dropping to their sides as they all gather around in a circle, there’s a desk in the center to settle things.

Kevin is the first to speak up. “Well, I think you all deserve to know that Jacob and I are going out, we’ve been dating for a month now.” It’s said with bravery, Haknyeon is glad to pat him on the back for it, he sees the couple’s hands held together, how Jacob gives it a little squeeze.

Before the room is able to break out into lovely congratulations, despite the happenings, a voice filled with resentment voices out into the air. “I knew it!” It’s not in the playful way and the silence that comes after is too uncomfortable.

“You knew and you still decided to blatantly flirt with my boyfriend?” Kevin says and all Haknyeon hears is venom, a lethal amount. “Yeah, why not? It’s not like you guys were official or anything, you never openly claimed him, it was just pure speculation on my part.” Jaehyun says, feigning innocence and maybe some mouths drop at the sudden act.

Kevin practically flies across the room, getting in Jaehyun’s face and it looks like an episode of WWE is about to happen, right before his own eyes. “You’re a shameless whore, Hyunjae. Don’t act like I won’t beat your ass.” Haknyeon looks over at Jacob, concerned because Jaehyun never knows when to shut up, but the other just seems to be watching, concentrated and maybe he’s interested in all this.

“Kevin, wait-” Juyeon says, looking distressed as he tries to intervene. Jaehyun seems less than pleased, rolling his eyes and pulling back from Kevin’s face. “And you! If you could just back off for once! You’re always looking at me like a kicked puppy, you know what I want and it’s not you, so stop trying.” The words stab tiny knives in Juyeon’s chest and he can see Eric’s face shift.

“J-Juyeonie? You…. you don’t like me back?” There are tears threatening to spill from the youngest’s eyes and it seems so overwhelming for Juyeon, his crush had just taken his heart and stomped all over it, but now there's Eric to worry about, too. 

“Eric, you’re like a little brother to me, I’m sorry.” Oh god, Haknyeon should’ve told him that’s the worst way to reject somebody. 

“He did not just brotherzone Eric.” Someone tries to say quietly, but the room is silent and it sounds a lot like Chanhee. That causes Eric to burst into tears, running out of the room, causing Sunwoo to chase after him and then Changmin crying some more at that. Haknyeon might as well be on an episode of Hell’s Kitchen.

Jacob finally comes forward, once again taking Kevin’s hand in his. “Jaehyun, I don’t know what the hell happened to you, but until you fix this nasty attitude of yours and apologize to Kevin, I don’t wanna see your face.” The words come out like ice and Haknyeon has never seen this look in his eyes, no more friendly boba eyes, just ones that glare into Jaehyun’s.

He walks out with his boyfriend, having had enough conflict for the day and this absolutely wrecks Jaehyun. Jacob really was the only one who could have that kind of affect on him and it makes him turn red with embarrassment. After realizing what he had done as he looks at everybody around him, he makes a run for it.

Juyeon, absolutely exhausted, just takes a seat in a vacant chair with his head in his hands. Haknyeon goes over to console him. Chanhee is rather excited, since he can finally have Changmin to himself, but when he looks over he’s crying into Younghoon’s arms instead and this depresses him. 

So that’s what it looks like for the next couple of days because Sangyeon sees it all. Chanhee lets out one too many sad sighs in one class sitting and it drives the older insane, so he proposes an idea, to keep his spirits lifted.

“We’re friends with benefits.”

“What the fuck?” Haknyeon whisper shouts, even if the library is always loud, he does not want to accidentally get a penalty point from a nosy teacher passing by. “I know what it looks like!” Sangyeon defends quickly, hands in the air.

“To be honest, the first couple of times, it was.. weird. He would just turn around and cry after.” There’s a perplexed expression on his face, as he tries to recall what it was like. “He would spend the night?” Haknyeon asks, still very not on board with this.

“Yeah, surprisingly, I think? Maybe he just needs someone to be his comfort and I’m that for him.” The younger watches as his mouth stretches into a fond smile at the thought. “But anyway, during the second week, he started talking more while playing with my rings and he’d let me play with his hair. It’s so soft, I think he’s an angel.” Haknyeon rolls his eyes, Sangyeon is his favorite cornball.

“Do you think that maybe this will grow into something more over time? Like, boyfriends?” Sangyeon asks and for the first time, Haknyeon doesn’t have an answer. So, it’s silent for a bit, a few mindless doodles in his notebook are drawn until he thinks of something to solace him with.

“Hm, well, Chanhee’s quite unpredictable, but you’re a great guy and you’re sexy. I think if you play your cards right, you guys will be together in no time.” Haknyeon is satisfied with that answer and Sangyeon seems to be too.

“You’re better at reading people than me, so do you think, uh, you could do me a favor?” Sangyeon asks with a nervous hand behind his head. The younger just raises an eyebrow, looking up from his book. “I’m taking him out for ice cream after he finishes cleaning his classroom and so, I was wondering if maybe you could join us. Analyze his behavior.” Haknyeon bursts out laughing, having to hold his stomach at how funny his friend is.

“You want me to be your third wheel, while also profiling Chanhee?” He wheezes out, having to drink some water because of how hard he's laughing. “You make it sound horrible!” Sangyeon complains with a frown. “I just wanna know if he’s being genuine and you’re good with that kind of thing.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll come with.” Haknyeon gives in, packing up all of his things. He sees Sangyeon silently celebrate with his fist in the air out of his peripheral vision. 

When they arrive, Chanhee’s already done cleaning, leaving the job of putting the supplies away to his partner. He visibly brightens when he sees both Haknyeon and Sangyeon standing at the door. “Hey, hope you don’t mind if Hak comes along.” The oldest says, a flirty smile spreading across his face.

“Of course! I love Haknyeon.” He coos, while the other boy rolls his eyes. Chanhee quickly grabs his bag and gestures for his friends to hurry. “C'mon! If we don’t leave now, my favorite ice cream flavor will be gone.” Chanhee pouts and Haknyeon watches as it takes effect on Sangyeon, breaking into a sprint, so his beloved gets the ice cream he wants so badly. Haknyeon doesn’t miss the spring in Chanhee’s step as he trails behind them.

Haknyeon finds out that Chanhee’s favorite ice cream flavor is banana with chocolate drizzled over it. He’s practically a ghost now with the way his friends are mindlessly flirting, there’s an occasional giggle and maybe a playful hit here and there as they talk together. Haknyeon simply does his job, observing Chanhee carefully.

For the most part, Chanhee is sincere with his actions, feeding Sangyeon ice cream and getting all shy when the older compliments him. Haknyeon enjoys seeing them in their own world, this is probably the happiest he’s ever seen Chanhee. As for Sangyeon, he looks much happier than four months ago, when his first encounter with Chanhee had come about and he wasn’t sure how he was feeling.

Haknyeon feels like his work as matchmaker is done and leaves with a big grin on his face.

“He shunned me from his life, Haknyeon!” Jaehyun sobs dramatically into a tissue, Haknyeon just rolls his eyes. This has been happening for a consecutive week after the whole fiasco on Valentine’s day went down and Haknyeon is having none of it. Jaehyun was an asshole and he needs to pay for what he did.

“You know what I’m gonna say, hyung.” The older one gives him a look, eyes all watery. It’s a look that clearly says: “Don’t say it.” But Haknyeon has never been the one to listen, so he delivers the old message. “Just apologize to Kevin, Hyunjae. You’re seriously being so difficult for no reason.” He’s beyond annoyed at this point.

“Why should I apologize? Kevin easily got what I had been working so hard for! That’s not fair at all, Jacob should be with me.” Jaehyun knows he sounds ridiculous, he has to, or else Haknyeon will sock him in the face. 

“Do you realize how selfish and delusional you sound right now? If you really love Jacob, you should be happy for him.” And Jaehyun hates him because he’s right, but every time he even thinks about saying sorry, his gut twists with envy for Kevin.

He was in love with Jacob after all, first love shenanigans are so silly. They’re stupid and they hurt so bad when you find out it’s unrequited. Jaehyun continues to sob into a new tissue while Haknyeon slides the same photography club poster over to him.

It takes another two days of convincing, but Jaehyun is standing at the window of Jacob and Kevin’s class. He’s way too nervous, picking up his nail biting habit again. He watches as they both walk over, not bothering to get comfortable on the windowsill and it makes Jaehyun’s brain go haywire with embarrassment.

“Well?” It’s Jacob who speaks up after thirty seconds of silence, not patient enough to just stand there and wait for Jaehyun to put words together. Surprisingly, it’s Kevin who looks over at him with sympathetic eyes, willing Jacob’s cold demeanor away.

See, Jaehyun had practiced this apology in front of his mirror at least a hundred times, but hearing Jacob say that to him makes him forget all of it. He thinks he should make a run for it as he feels tears prick at his eyes. However, he knows that will make things worse, so he takes a deep breath and wills himself to look up at both of them.

“I’m really sorry, Kevin. I.. shouldn’t have said what I said, I was just jealous. But that doesn’t excuse what I did! I’m actually very happy for you guys.” Jaehyun looks down with a sad smile, knowing that he hasn’t exactly convinced himself out of that envious state, but he just misses Jacob, or as Haknyeon would say he’s “Jacob deprived.”

“You’re an idiot, Hyunjae.” Jacob says, but it’s so fond and there’s the warm smile that he’s missed so much. They all just break out into laughter. Jaehyun makes sure to hide his hands so nobody worries too much.

As the giggling dissipates into slightly comfortable silence, they both look over to Kevin. Jaehyun is so anxious and there are so many thoughts running through his head. _I just apologized.. But what if Kevin doesn’t accept it? Jacob’s gonna hate me forever._ He tries his best to shake the thoughts away as he brings his attention back to Kevin.

“You’re a little bitch.. but I will gladly accept your apology, Jaehyun.” The younger beams at him and Jaehyun just starts bawling, hands coming up to cover his face. He can’t see anything, but he feels and hears the both of them coming out of the classroom to comfort him, it makes him cry harder.

“Guys, guys, I’m fine, I’m fine, I swear,” he hiccups and he knows damn well he doesn’t sound fine, but he’s embarrassed. “You’ve been biting your nails again? What did I tell you, Hyunjae?” The nickname makes him look up, everybody calls him that, but Jacob came up with it. The thought no longer makes his heart soar, oddly enough.

“I promise, I didn’t mean to, I just-”

“Shh. Go see Haknyeon, I think he knows what to do.” Kevin says, firmly putting his hands on his shoulders. Jaehyun just looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. He hasn’t visited ever since two days ago when he got pissed that Haknyeon wasn’t telling him what he wanted to hear. Of course, that just made him think even more about what he did wrong, leading him to apologize and so on.

“Don’t question it, just go!” The younger shoos him away and he’s never been more confused. Once he arrives at Haknyeon's infamous love clinic, he sees he’s already having a session with Eric. 

Jaehyun awkwardly walks up to the table, hating to interrupt. “Um, Kevin sent me.” He glances at Eric, only to see him looking back at Jaehyun with sad eyes. It makes him look away immediately, feeling guilty.

Haknyeon just hands him that same orange colored photography club poster with the details and everything. “Go, they’re having club activities right now.” The younger waves him off and Jaehyun groans. “Why the hell do you want me to go here?” He huffs, taking the paper anyway.

He lowers his voice so Eric can’t hear them and leans in closer. “A certain someone’s in that club and I just think you should go check things out.” Jaehyun wants to say more, but Haknyeon pays him no mind, continuing to talk to Eric.

Jaehyun sulks as he walks away with the paper in his hand. It gives him the location and the time with a few other minute specifics. When he makes it there, he’s able to slide into the room quietly enough for nobody to notice.

He’s usually a chatterbox and knows basically everyone in the room, but right now he feels like he can’t even say a word. Younghoon’s to his left, arranging some photos and he opts for making conversation with him. 

“Hey, Younghoon, I didn’t know you were into photography.” Jaehyun says, looking down at all the photos and for some reason, a lot of them are of Changmin. “Where have you been? I’m the president of this club.” Younghoon stops and looks up, giving him a blank stare.

“Sorry, um, those are a lot of pictures… of Changmin.” He laughs nervously, feeling like he doesn’t belong and he knows Younghoon’s just joking, but he can’t help to feel a little on edge right now. 

“You’ve really been high in Jacobland, huh? We’re dating now.” Jaehyun’s mouth makes an “O” shape as the older just nods. Jaehyun had actually been absent from their usual lunch table for a whole week and a half because he just couldn’t stand seeing the former love of his life be so happy with someone else. The selfish thought makes him shiver.

“Congratulations! I know you’ve been pining after him for quite some time.” Jaehyun remarks, taking Younghoon’s thanks as a signal to leave and explore somewhere else. He looks over at Juyeon who has his back turned to him, making a collage of some sort. The sight of the younger makes him internally cringe at the memory from Valentine’s day.

He doesn’t really know if he should apologize or if Juyeon even likes him as a person after what happened, so he rules him out. As he looks around for other options, there’s an arm wrapping around his shoulder and he’s met with a smiley face.

“Hey, there!” He says cheerfully and Jaehyun can’t help but smile back. “You must be new. I’m Minho, member of the photography club and Younghoon hyung’s trusted secretary!” Minho grins wide, arm still resting comfortably around Jaehyun.

“Yeah, I was just checking the club out. I’m Jaehyun.” He politely peels Minho’s arm off of him and gives a nervous smile. “Well, Jaehyun, let me show you around!” Jaehyun likes how this guy lifts up his mood, so he lets Minho drag him all over.

There’s a closet full of cameras and tripods, a drawer filled with snacks, plenty of supplies for yearbook making and the office. “This is also called the kissing room. They’re out buying more snacks, so they’re not here right now, but Wooyoung and San always make out in here.” Minho jokingly rolls his eyes and Jaehyun lets genuine laughter take over him.

Meanwhile, Juyeon is doing absolutely nothing and just attempting to look busy. He’s trying his best not to look over at Jaehyun, but he can’t help it when he knows Minho’s charming self is in the room showing his crush around.

He blames Jaehyun for being so pretty, but he also knows Minho is just a friendly guy. Everyone is on his plan though and he just hopes nothing blows out of proportion.

_“Yeah, I know he’s a bitch sometimes, that’s honestly why I like him so much.” Juyeon says, smiling to himself and Haknyeon looks at him with concern. “You’re actually insane.” Haknyeon says with his eyes the size of saucers._

_“So, then what did you think when he said that to you the other day?” The younger asks curiously. “Kind of thrilled ‘cause he’s just so snarky. The only reason I looked so miserable was because I had no idea how I was gonna condole with Eric after I just brother zoned him.” Haknyeon just raises his eyebrows and shrugs. “Yeah, that was definitely terrible. I still can’t believe you said that.”_

_“Oh, c’mon! How did he not see the signs? Anyway, that’s not why I’m here. I need your help to plan something.” And with that being said, they both devise an elaborate plan to get Jaehyun to somehow go after Juyeon. There was no guarantee that it would work, but Haknyeon was ninety percent sure._

Jaehyun learns that Juyeon’s the vice president, San’s the treasurer and everybody else are just simple members and soon, he will be too. Or at least, that’s what Minho keeps saying. 

They go through a little interview, addressing Jaehyun’s grades and how interested he is in terms of the club which goes smoothly. “Guys! Welcome our new member, Jaehyun!” There’s small clapping and smiles from everybody, Juyeon refuses to make eye contact with him.

A little while later, Wooyoung and San come to the club to celebrate their official new member, Jaehyun. He learns that the pair are awfully hyper and very touchy, but in the fun way. “Hey, wait, you’re in my class!” Seulgi shouts from across the room, she’s the one who takes most of the pictures.

He nods in affirmation, smiling at her and she smiles back. It’s a random interaction, but he already feels welcome, like he’s been in this club forever. “Being in the club is so much fun, you can get called out of class to take photos! And occasionally we’ll have fun field trips.” Wooyoung explains, excitedly while he stuffs chips into his mouth, San laughing at a crumb on his lip.

After thirty minutes of celebration, Juyeon gets away from the crowd, phoning Haknyeon. “I don’t know if this will work.” He says into the phone anxiously. _“What’s got you so concerned?”_ Haknyeon’s in his bed, watching cheesy romcoms. 

Juyeon looks over at Jaehyun and Minho, watches as Minho puts his hands over Jaehyun’s while he teaches him how to properly take a photo. “Minho’s being all touchy with Jaehyun. I could stand it with Jacob, but this is a whole different level.” He says, trying his best to pry his eyes away from the situation.

 _“You are so weird. Just do the thingy and Jaehyun will definitely come running. I don’t think he can stand not being in love with someone for long.”_ Juyeon gives out a heavy sigh, feeling conflicted. “How do you know he’ll fall in love with me?”

 _“Okay, so he probably won’t fall in love! But I mean he already lost Jacob in the romantic sense and when he realizes he might lose someone as hot as you that had been on his tail… Just trust me I know Hyunjae.”_ Juyeon decides to take his word for it and puts his phone away.

An hour or two passes and Jaehyun can say he’s had lots of fun. Everyone’s friendly, he’s eating lots of snacks and he’s able to momentarily forget about the past couple of weeks that were tormenting him.

He finds it within himself to look over at Juyeon, the younger’s barely been present all evening and maybe it concerns him. He’s over by the drinking fountain with Hyunjin standing in front of him, the pretty boy with the long hair that greeted him briefly earlier.

Jaehyun watches as Juyeon steps a little closer to tuck Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear and the latter giggles. He tries to ignore how intimate it seems. But it is intimate because Juyeon leans in for a small kiss and suddenly Jaehyun feels weird.

Looking away, he tries to ignore the little feeling all night, up until he goes home, but he just can’t stop thinking about it. It makes his insides churn with something familiar, yet foreign all at the same time. He goes to sleep with the idea to talk to Haknyeon about it tomorrow. 

“See, I told you it would work!” Haknyeon had told him about Jaehyun's visited and how he said he felt conflicted after he seeing Juyeon kiss someone else. Juyeon laughs, relieved. “Now, hurry and get going to your after school thing.” The younger shoos him away. 

After school learning is always so exhausting, but Juyeon thinks it’s worth it. He always sits diagonally from Jaehyun’s seat, so he can see his face contort into confusion when they do problem sets. Just seeing him sit all pretty is nice to him. 

Once it’s over, he remembers to go through with Haknyeon’s follow up plan. He quickly packs his things up and makes his exit. Juyeon tries to hide the giddy feeling he gets when he hears small footsteps trying to catch up to him. 

“Juyeon, hi! Are you headed toward Nongol-ro, too?” Juyeon just nods, cooly. He’s spent a lot of time trying to school a stoic expression and it seems to be working. Jaehyun lets out a little “oh” and continues walking by his side.

“Look, um, I just wanted to apologize for what happened on Valentine’s. I mean that was completely out of line and I was being such a brat and-”

“Jaehyun, it’s okay.” Juyeon stops, wanting to stand in the middle of the sidewalk. The boy in front of him just looks around sheepishly, not sure of what to say. An apology isn’t what he really needed, but seeing Jaehyun so shy is a rare sight.

It’s dark now, all the stars coming out with only the moonlight to cast a little light on Jaehyun’s face and Juyeon thinks it’s perfect. The lighting makes it so every small imperfection (not that he ever had any) is hardly noticeable, but Juyeon never acknowledged them anyway.

“I still like you, by the way.” The shock on Jaehyun’s face brings him some sort of satisfaction. “You! But.. I?” Jaehyun splutters, the most obvious expression of confusion on his face. Juyeon kisses him.

“You.. you’re so…” Jaehyun trails off, a small blush on his cheeks. “Cat got your tongue?” He laughs at the way the former starts to walk away, small little butterflies flying around in his stomach. 

For the first time, Jaehyun doesn’t feel dread when he walks through the school gates. Instead he’s met with a warm smile from Juyeon. Jaehyun’s tired of missing chances, so he jumps the gun and decides to go out with Juyeon.

They haven’t officially announced their new relationship to their friends, since everything is still kind of fresh. But Jaehyun feels relief when Jacob gives him his signature toothy grin and he feels nothing. Just years and years of friendship. He smiles back as he rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Meanwhile, Haknyeon is listening to Sunwoo recount what happened after he and Eric had run out after the Valentine’s day fiasco.

_Sunwoo finds Eric by a big tree in the school’s courtyard. He randomly feels terrible as he holds the little gifts he had gotten for his Valentine. Sunwoo tries his best not to let his heart break at how sad he looks, both because he hates seeing Eric cry and because his feelings are currently unrequited._

_“Eric.” He whispers, but there’s no response. “Eric.” He tries again, only to no avail. Sunwoo sighs, sliding down next to him. “Look, I know you’re pretty upset.. But could you just listen to the CD? I won’t dump anything on you yet ‘cause you’re so down and I hate seeing you sad, but give it a listen. Please?” He tries with pleading eyes, even if Eric can’t see him since his face is glued to his knees._

_There’s still no response and Sunwoo opts to leave him alone to let him think. He places all of the snacks and the cute little items next to Eric before doing so. Sunwoo goes home with just a little bit of hope left in his chest._

Haknyeon wants to blow up with how excited he feels, but he hasn’t even gotten the whole story yet. “So then what happened? Did he listen to the CD?” Sunwoo continues with a little smile on his face.

_There’s no sign of Eric all day and Sunwoo wonders if he called in sick because of his broken heart. As silly as it sounds, he actually doesn’t show up to school that day, so Sunwoo continues to wait by the tree everyday._

_He only misses that one day because he knows Eric’s mom would scold him if he kept skipping classes. The latter unfortunately does not show up for lunch or come by the tree and Sunwoo wonders if he should keep trying or not._

_Sunwoo did put a lot of work into that song.. But it doesn’t mean anything if Eric doesn’t like it. If he doesn’t smile as he listens to the lyrics. Sunwoo wants to perform the song for him one day. That’s only if Eric decides he wants to requite his feelings. If he doesn’t, then Sunwoo can get over this silly little thing and go back to his normal life._

_He thinks that's better said than done when he ponders on the thought of ever forgetting Eric. Days go by and Sunwoo foolishly sits by the tree. It isn’t until that Friday, when he begins to contemplate giving up, that he sees Eric walk over to him, eyes glued to the ground._

_When he arrives, he still doesn’t make eye contact and there’s at least two minutes of uncomfortable silence. They both try to start a conversation at the same time, making them giggle, Sunwoo’s never felt sillier._

_He decides he wants Eric to speak first, so he gives him time, playing with a little pebble under his shoe. “The song is so sweet and cute. I think it’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Eric says and Sunwoo can see his eyes water._

_“So you listened to the song?” There’s an optimistic smile on his face, this feels so unreal to him._

_“God, yes, every night before I fell asleep. I think that’s the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.” Eric says shyly, his face heating up. “But, I.. I’m still not over Juyeon yet and I’m so sorry, I’m stupid for never noticing how much you liked me and-” There’s his little crybaby, there are waterfalls flowing down Eric’s cheeks._

_“Shh, It’s fine. I promise.” Sunwoo coos, wiping away the tears and offering him a tissue. It takes a little while for Eric to gain composure, so he can form coherent words, but what he says knocks the wind out of his lungs._

_“I want to do this with you, though. I wanna stop having feelings for Juyeon and give all that energy to you eventually.” He says it with such confidence that Sunwoo just hugs him, the emotions are terribly overwhelming, but he’s happy._

“Oh my god, that’s so cute!” A nosy girl sitting by their table squeals. Haknyeon notices her as Yeojin. She looks a bit sheepish, getting caught listening in on their conversation. “I am so sorry, please proceed, I will leave.” She says, pushing her chair in and running off.

Sunwoo and Haknyeon just laugh together. “She’s right though, that’s absolutely adorable. Do I ever get to hear this magical song?” Haknyeon hides his excitement that his best friend is finally getting with his crush. He’s internally punching the air.

“Yeah! Gonna perform it for him at the talent show next month.” Sunwoo grins, playing with a pencil in his hands absentmindedly. Haknyeon’s just glad he’s not breaking it this time. “He’ll definitely fall head over heels for you after that.” The older cheers, patting his back.

“Wait, so are you guys together now?” Sunwoo simply shakes his head no, but he doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “We just flirt and go on dates, he wants to start anew with me, but he still has some feelings for Juyeon, so we’re taking it slow until those feelings dissipate.” Haknyeon is amazed at how nonchalant he looks.

“Look at you being patient!” He teases, getting a pencil thrown towards him in return. “As cheesy as it sounds, true love waits. Am I right?” Sunwoo says, there’s a sickeningly fond smile on his face at the fact of just being in love.

“Gross, get out of my face.” Haknyeon comments, munching on a cheese stick. “Yeah, I gotta go get Eric. I think he’s done with practice by now, but I’ll see you Sunday?” Sunwoo says, putting his backpack on. The older just nods, he feels like he’s floating on a cloud.

Sunwoo stands outside of the locker room like he always does. He’s holding strawberry flavored lip balm in his hands, there’s My Melody on the wrapping. Sunwoo had bought it on his way to school in the morning. Eric comes out eventually, ruffling his damp hair as he walks over to him. 

“Sunwoo, what is that?” Eric asks, gesturing to the little package encasing two chapsticks in Sunwoo’s hands. “For you.” He smiles brightly, as he shoves it into Eric’s hands. “I told you to stop buying me stuff!” Eric whines, even though he very much appreciates the gift, since he had been running out.

“C’mon, I know you like them. Besides,” Sunwoo lowers his voice and takes a step closer. “You’ll taste even sweeter when we kiss.” He’s satisfied with the small blush creeping up Eric’s neck at his words.

“Shut up!” Eric shoves him while Sunwoo wears that same shit eating grin. “So where are we off to?” He asks, hands going to intertwine with Sunwoo’s. “Felix told me baseball practice really whooped your ass today, so we can play Mario Kart at my house.” Sunwoo says, looking up at the center of his world. Eric just beams, finding the idea delightful. 

Haknyeon declares that March first is an amazing day to have a picnic during lunch in the courtyard. He feels like the largest eleventh wheel ever, but it’s worth it. He had won at matchmaker, cupid, whatever it’s called.

Sunwoo is napping in Eric’s lap, while Younghoon feeds Changmin a strawberry. Kevin is teaching Jacob how to draw a giraffe and Juyeon is currently trying to tie Jaehyun’s hair into a little ponytail, but is failing miserably with his huge hands while Jaehyun just laughs loudly.

Sangyeon and Chanhee were nice enough to let him play Uno with them and he tries not to cringe every time the pair flirt right in front of him. Life for Haknyeon as the biggest best friend is finally complete and he is content.

**Author's Note:**

> the song sunwoo wrote for eric is lucid dream :)
> 
> ive been trying to make deadlines for myself but am failing miserably this was supposed to be posted on valentines day -_- forgive me cuz this whole story is a genuine mess i had so much fun writing it tho ahhhh 
> 
> also i dont have the clips but there are actual moments where hyunjae has pried kevins hands off of jacob in favor of replacing them with his own!?@$?#% its so funny actually i love milcob


End file.
